


A Lovely Story With Eleven and Sarah and a Baby

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Babyfic Kind Of, Babysitters, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor wants Sarah Jane to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Story With Eleven and Sarah and a Baby

The doorbell rang insistently, as though someone had just stuck their finger on it and kept it there. Sarah Jane hated when people did that. She made her way to the door extra-slowly just to spite whoever it was.

The letterbox opened and a pair of eyes stared into her hallway. "Are you in? Oh, you are. I can see you."

She opened the door and he stood up. Tweed, floppy hair, annoyingly boyish face, and a bundle in his arms. "Hello, Sarah! I'd hug you, but I have this."

Sarah looked at the bundle. For quite some time. "Is that..?"

"A baby, yes."

"I know you prefer to travel with young people, but there are limits, Doctor."

"It's a long story. Can I come in?" Before she could say anything he'd pushed past her into the house.

Typical.

 

"Right," she said when he was settled on the sofa, "either that baby is yours or it isn't and I'm honestly not sure which of those options is worse."

"Of course it's mine! What would I be doing with a baby if I wasn't in some way responsible for it? Really, Sarah, don't be ridiculous." He tickled the baby under its chin and cooed at it.

Perhaps he was having a midlife crisis. Did Time Lords have those? "So. You had a baby."

The Doctor waved a hand. "Oh, her mother did all that gestating and giving birth stuff, though I did help with the conception."

"And her mother... she's not around anymore?" asked Sarah as delicately as she could.

"Oh, she's around. She just really doesn't like babies. She did give it a go, but she said Flavia was cramping her style."

"Flavia?"

The Doctor held up the baby. "Good Time Lord name, that is. There are better names, obviously, but I didn't want to call her after anyone I've had sex with. That'd be weird."

"So," she said, moving swiftly on, "I have to say this is quite a surprise."

"You can talk, I turn around for five minutes and you've got three children."

"They're not all mine, Doctor."

"Aren't they? Oh. Anyway, can you babysit for a bit?" He propped Flavia up on his knee as though trying to make her look tempting.

"Babysit? Doctor, I don't know the first thing about babies!"

"At least one of those children is yours, I'm certain of it."

"Luke's adopted."

"It won't be for long."

Sarah sighed. He was doing puppy-eyes at her. "Maybe for an hour or so, as long as she doesn't need changing. Would that be long enough?"

"I was thinking more like... eighteen years?"

Sarah's mouth fell open.

"I'll visit," said the Doctor, "and I'll give you money to look after her. I can get money from somewhere. I can always cheat on the lottery if it comes down to it."

"Doctor," said Sarah Jane carefully, "I'm not going to raise your daughter for you."

He looked hurt and confused. "Why not?"

"I do have a speech prepared for this situation, but I always thought I'd be delivering it to Luke. Or possibly Clyde."

"Is it a long speech about paternal responsibility and that sort of thing?"

"Yes," she said, icily.

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "I've _tried_ looking after her but... well, you can imagine how it undermines my authority when I'm making vague threats about being the Oncoming Storm and then little Flavia pisses on me. And Cybermen don't react too well when you tell them to hang on while you feed her some formula."

She stared at him. "Please tell me you haven't been doing what you normally do with a baby in your arms."

"Of course I haven't. I've got a little sling for her. And one of those backpack things."

"That's... I'm still not going to babysit her until she's eighteen."

"What about Jo? She's got lots of children, she probably wouldn't even notice an extra one."

"I think she probably would."

"Oh." He looked down at the baby and then back at Sarah Jane. "I'm sort of running out of people to ask. At this rate I'll have to dress her in a little uniform and leave her with UNIT."

"No," said Sarah.

"No?"

"What you're going to do is settle down for a bit. You're going to find a nice home on Earth and live there until she's at least old enough to work the sonic screwdriver. I'll even help you if you want."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"You're obviously out of your depth and I can't let you put a child in danger."

He stood up suddenly. "Oh, that's a brilliant idea!" He handed Flavia over and Sarah was forced to take her in case he dropped the baby if she didn't. He bounced a bit. "I'll go and get some stuff from the TARDIS."

Sarah Jane frowned. "What?"

"Just the essentials, I wouldn't want to fill your house with clutter. We can turn your spare room into a nursery and those children of yours can look after her when we want to go out." He grinned at Sarah. "It'll be like when I visit to have sex with you, only I'll be here all the time and there'll be a baby."

"Doctor... I really didn't... oh, fine." He'd get bored within a month. Probably a week. In the meantime she'd come up with a solution that worked for everyone.

They probably wouldn't have to live happily ever after.


End file.
